


Somebody that I used to know

by bitsnbobs



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Character Death, Emotional, Future Fic, Gen, Goodbye, Heavy Angst, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 08:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11180739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitsnbobs/pseuds/bitsnbobs
Summary: Rebecca is moving away after a tragedy, which means Aaron has to say goodbye.





	Somebody that I used to know

**Author's Note:**

> (I don't see this actually happening.)

Aaron felt like every part of his body was on edge as he tried to calm down, “You can’t- you can’t do this.”

“I can’t stay here, Aaron,” Rebecca argued again. She was stood at the other end of the room, eyes wide and wet. 

“You can’t take him away.”

“He’s my son.”

“And he’s my- he's my son- He's a part of Robert,” Aaron struggled to get the words out, voice breaking on his husband’s name. 

“Robert’s gone,” Rebecca cried, throwing up her hands in helplessness, "He's gone, Aaron." 

Aaron hated that truth because it broke him every time he had to face it. It hurt his heart in ways he never knew possible. It also made him angry. And here, coming from her, it made his blood boil, “And that’s why you’re leaving, right? Can’t get what you want anymore?”

Rebecca took a step back, offended, “Aaron-how can you-"

“You were always out to hurt us,” Aaron interrupted her with a harsh grit, “And now you are doing it again.”

“Aaron, no!” Rebecca shook her head wildly, “You’re not thinking straight. You’re upset.”

“Damn right, I’m upset. My husband is dead and you are taking our child away!” Aaron fumed before pulling himself back and turning to take some deep breaths. He had to gain control again. Even if he felt like he was drowning. 

“I’ll write to you,” Rebecca’s voice carried feebly across the room, “We can skype. I’ll let you know how he’s getting on.”

She sounded hopeful. She sounded like she’d found the perfect solution. Aaron glared at her, “And you think that’s enough?”

“He’ll still know who you are, Aaron. And Robert,” Rebecca sniffed, giving him a small smile, “I’ll tell him all about his dad.”

Aaron dropped his head. Rebecca meant well but they both knew it was a lie. She'd move on. Time turning into more distance than distance ever could.

The pain was unbearable now. Because he knew this was it. He’d been in similar places before. 

He knew when it was time to say goodbye.

“I want to see him,” he whispered. 

“Sorry?” 

“I want to see him,” Aaron said louder, firmer, “I need to say goodbye.”

Rebecca nodded quickly and wiped her nose, “Of course. Right.”

…

Looking down into the cot, Aaron felt nothing but love. All the trouble and heartbreak long since disappeared. Now, there was only love. 

Harry started blowing spit bubbles and dribbling down his chin. 

Aaron tilted his head and smiled, “You know, your dad never did quite get over the dribbling.”

Harry blinked back up at him, sparkling eyes. Robert’s eyes. 

“Come here,” Aaron couldn’t stop the tears from falling as he picked up the little man and held him close against his chest. He rested his chin gently on his head.

“Your dad, Harry, was the most amazing man,” Aaron swallowed, “He loved you so so much. He always will. And so will I. And even though, we may not be with you, we’ll be thinking about you, ok? Every single day. And you know, if you ever want to come back here and find out about your dad, I’ll be here. I can tell you some stories. Ones your daddy wouldn’t probably want you to hear but hey, he doesn’t need to know, right?”

He closed his eyes. Breathing in. Trying to commit everything to memory. He held on tighter. 

“He really was the best; your dad. He didn’t always think so but he was. Robert was strong and loyal and kind- and- I loved him. I loved him so much.”

Aaron started to shake. Devastated. He placed Harry gently down again; Harry seeming to sense something was wrong as he just held on to one of Aaron’s fingers and squeezed.

“Goodbye, Harry,” he said softly. He carefully prised his finger away, kissed his hand and then placed it on the baby’s head. 

He had to let go. 

…

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry. I am actually quite happy right now so I don't know where this came from. Oh well.


End file.
